Balloons and Bunting
by wewritetogether
Summary: For this FanFic, we decided on a story that would introduce characters such as Peter's parents and Chummy's father. We deliberated over a few scenarios but went with Edie's first birthday party! Enjoy!


Chummy awoke to the all too familiar feeling of young Freddie bouncing on the bed.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Wake up, wake up!"

"Okay Freddie," Chummy groaned,

"Mummy's awake, now stop bouncing else you'll fall."

As Freddie sunk to his knees between her and Peter's feet, Chummy first rolled to her right in order to look at her clock. 7am - she supposed it was better than the 6am wake up calls she usually got on a weekend. She then rolled over to see if the commotion of their ebullient 4 year old had woken Peter, finding that, not surprisingly her husband was still fast asleep; he seemed to be able to sleep through anything, other than the aroma of her cooking his breakfast!

"Hey, Freddie, why don't you try and wake daddy?" Chummy smirked; she knew Freddie loved this part, "I'm pretty sure it's time for him to wake up too!"

She tried to stifle her laughter as she saw the smile on her son's face spread from ear to ear, but couldn't hold it back and began to laugh. Freddie playfully scowled at her as he curled all but one finger into a little ball and brought it up to his face - placing the lone finger on his lips.

"Mummy, shush! Its Freddie's job to wake daddy, not yours" He quietly giggled.

Freddie crouched down onto his hands and knees and began to climb up the bed towards his father. Chummy spluttered and coughed as her laughter grew! Freddie looked at her, again with the lone finger pressed against his lips.

'Ssssh!' He demanded.

Chummy tried to contain her laughter, but they both jumped when Peter suddenly shot up.

'And what do you think you are doing young sir?' Laughed Peter as he pulled Freddie in for a cuddle.

'How long have you been awake?' Quizzed Chummy as Freddie wriggled down in between them.

'Long enough!' Winked Peter.

Freddie looked to his mother, then to his father. He smiled cheekily, and dived under the covers, he crawled to the bottom of the bed and reached for a book.

'Not the Peter Rabbit book Fred, we need to get up and get ready!' Chummy said sternly.

"But mummy," Freddie grumbled - his reply muffled somewhat by the covers making Chummy and Peter strain to hear him "Freddie want a story!" He remarked as his chubby little face appeared at the opening of the quilt near his parents' elbows.

"Now Mr. Grumpy," chuckled Peter as he pulled little Freddie onto his lap. His son retaliated with yet another scowl. "If we sit here reading in bed all day, we'll be too late for breakfast, now come on lets go get you dressed"

The movement of her two loved one's prompted Chummy to slide herself out of bed, slip her feet into her slippers, tie her dressing gown and shuffle off to the bathroom to get ready - post-haste so as not to miss the breakfast slot.

"Can you wake Edie too please, Peter?" Chummy shouted from the bathroom "Then I can go begin breakfast."

"Of course dear!" responded Peter as he wrestled with his son's leg and the trouser leg hole "Come on Freddie, help your old man out" a defeated Peter begged, sitting back on his heels and wiping the sweat off his forehead. This was much harder than his wife made it look!

Peter could hear his wife humming _'Catch a Falling Star'_ to herself in the kitchen as she busied herself with preparing their breakfast, and smiled; she sounded so happy, he hoped she was. Ever since he'd suggested they give Edie a party for her first birthday, Chummy had been over the moon. She had lists set about everywhere with everything that needed doing and buying written down. There was a lot to do, and in such a short space of time, but she insisted that she needed no help whatsoever.

Many people had offered to help Chummy in organising this special event, but because of her stubborn streak, she refused it all. Politely of course. The only help she leant herself to was that of Mrs. B. Although she was gaining skill and confidence in her own cooking, she knew a cake baked by Mrs. B. would look and taste better than anything she could produce.

Chummy fussed in the kitchen as Peter, who had finally dressed Freddie, made his way into their daughter's room. She lay there so peacefully, her tiny stomach gently pulsing up and down. He hovered for a few minutes, then gently blew on her face. Her scrunched up fists met her eyes, as she rubbed away the dreams, a little yawn developed and her eyes gradually opened. Her eyes, two pools of blue sparkled beneath her long dark lashes. As soon as she clocked her father standing above her she started to giggle.

**_'_**Good morning sweetheart! Happy Birthday!' Cooed Peter as he picked her up. Her giggles continued.

A prepared outfit lay on the rocking chair next to her crib, Peter changed her and joined Freddie and Chummy in the kitchen. On the table there was an array of delicious smelling treats. Porridge with golden syrup. Coco Pops. Fresh fruit and even bacon and eggs for a certain policeman.

'Haven't you got enough on your plate? You didn't have to go to all this trouble! Toast would have sufficed.' Said Peter, tucking into his bacon and eggs.

'Oh, okay then, I'll take it back then shall I?' Teased Chummy trying to pounce on the plate but Peter had it guarded well.

'Oh no, the least I can do is eat it for you!' Winked Peter.

"Well, you best get and eat it then hadn't you?" She winked. "You too young ones!" Said Chummy as she placed their breakfasts in front of them - this consisted of two small bowls of coco pops, a few slices of fresh fruit and fruit juice. "Because some little birdie told me it was a little girl's birthday today and I know where there are some presents!"

Edie cooed at her mother as Chummy planted a kiss on her forehead and as Freddie shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ok Freddie," grumbled Peter, subsequently deaf in one ear after he had shouted in it "We get it, the little birdie was talking about Edie! Now please calm down, sit and eat your breakfast or else we'll be late"

Breakfast was finished and the pots were cleared to the sink where the two parents then washed and dried whilst their two children played.

"I hope everything goes to plan today," sighed Chummy "I really hope it does; I've worked so hard on this for her."

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure it will be absolutely perfect, just like my breakfast - thank you" Peter replied as he tiptoed up a little and kissed her on the cheek.

As soon as the cleaning was finished, Chummy and Peter ushered the children out of the door, and into the car. Chummy placed Edie in her complicated car seat, a new toy of Peter's, it was the first of its kind. Then squeezed herself in the front. Her legs squashed against the dashboard. She pushed the seat back as far as it could go, leaving space for Freddie's little legs and giving herself that much needed extra space.

'Where are we going mummy?' Asked Freddie.

'Time will tell young sir!' Winked Chummy.

Peter glanced behind him to check it was safe to pull off, in the mirror he clocked his daughters face, she was so very excited, she loved being in the car. Patrick had given Peter some advice, if you're struggling to get her off to sleep, go for a quick drive, she will be asleep in no time. This may have worked for Angela, but Edie was having none of it, she would become more awake as she watched the objects fly past the windows. Peter carefully pulled off. Edie clapped as the car gained speed. Chummy thought to herself, had she taken on a little too much work? Was it going to be a success or just crumble?

Of course, when planning the party, the first thing Chummy thought of was 'Where?' and that, she found one of the easiest answers she'd ever given herself. Nonnatus House of course! The nuns welcomed the idea with wide open arms and began prepping months in advance.

Today was the day Chummy found out if all her hard work and determination had paid off. She'd only invited a small number of people: the nuns, of course; Shelagh, Patrick and family, her father and Peter's parents - to name a few. She suspected more than she'd invited would turn up; Poplar wasn't a large community and word traveled fast, especially fast when people like Trixie got talking!

She sat in the car, next to Peter, staring straight ahead and wringing her hands. She was so nervous. What if everything had gone wrong since yesterday? What if the food had ruined? What if the entertainment she had planned had gone to pot? What if, what if, WHAT IF? It was driving her mental.

"Camilla," Peter said as he shot her a concerned look "Please relax, everything is going to be fine. I promise"

"But what if it's not, Peter," Chummy replied, looking down at her lap so that her husband could not see the tears forming "I just want it to go well"

As the car pulled up outside Nonnatus, a single, silent tear was wiped away as Chummy squeezed out into the warm, autumn air and prepared herself for the afternoon.

"Come on Chummy, you old fool," she whispered to herself "Pull yourself together!"

"Yes," whispered Peter in her ear as he slid an arm around her waist in an sort-of-embrace "Do pull yourself together because it's going to be brilliant. Now, no more worrying, let's go clan!" he ordered - as he pecked his beautiful wife on the cheek - before picking up his daughter and taking his son by the hand then together they walked towards the steps which ascended to their afternoon of fun.

Balloons and hand made bunting plastered the front of Nonnatus house, the words 'Happy Birthday!' draped across the porch.

'Look mummy, its our banners!' Shouted Freddie as he clocked them swaying in the breeze.

Freddie had been so helpful, he used his stencils to trace letters onto multicoloured felt, then with help from his mother cut out the letters. Once they were finished Chummy used her trusty sewing machine to attach them to the individual triangular bunting. Occasionally letting Freddie turn the handle.

They ventured into Nonnatus, and were greeted by Sister Monica Joan. She has a bouquet of Lillies, she handed them to Chummy who gasped at the sheer beauty of the present.

'Sons are a heritage from the LORD, children a reward from him.' Prayed Sister Monica Joan, as she wondered off through the corridor.

Chummy just smiled and continued her journey to the kitchen. Peter and the children strayed behind. Chummy walked on for one purpose, she wanted to check everything was okay, one final time. She was greeted by Trixie and Cynthia, who were peeling back the foil on all of the food.

'Hello Chummy!' Smiled Trixie.

'Where's the Birthday girl?' Asked Cynthia.

'She's with Peter, is everything okay?' Fretted Chummy as she whizzed around the kitchen checking everything twice. 'Is Pa here?'

Cynthia smiled 'He is. He's outside with Peter's parents!'

Chummy stood still, gathered her breath and continued to the garden, the theme of balloons and banners continued through the hallways. She spotted her Pa through the window, he was stood, smoking a pipe. It had been so long since she'd seen him. She began to worry, he had never met Peter. Or even Freddie and Edie. What if his attitude was not to dissimilar to that of her late mother? She loved her family so much and hoped her father would too!

She paused, partly waiting for Peter and the children to catch up with her - she could hear Peter chasing them both down the long, wide corridor towards her. Their laughter echoing as the sounds bounced off the walls - and partly so that she could compose herself before facing her father; she didn't want to give him any reason to ruin the day.

Her father, who was engrossed in conversation with who she presumed to be Peter's mother, had on his usual - what he called 'party suit' when in fact, it _was_ his party suit. The main body of the suit was tweed (trousers ever so slightly too short because of his height), with little brown elbow patches and brass coloured buttons. He wore a vibrant red waistcoat, which matched the similarly vibrant dickie-bow and he wore a plain white checked shirt, the collar so carefully stiffened it made him move his head funny.

"Nothing like making an entrance, dad" Chummy sighed under her breath, slightly annoyed at how prim and proper her dad was compared to others, such as Peter's parents. Peter's dad wore a simple white shirt, a red tie infused with yellow and a burgundy coloured woollen cardigan over the top. He added simple plain, dark brown trousers to top it off. His mother wore a simple flowery, calf length dress - full skirt and everything - she actually looked quite nice, Chummy thought. She noticed it pulled a bit too tight across her breast area, a feeling she knew all too well. Bloody annoying things!

She turned towards her little family with a beaming smile, to be greeted by an Edie flying towards her.

"Here I come mummy!" Peter squealed in his I'm -trying-to-be-a-little-girl-voice, which made Chummy chuckle; he did sound ridiculous! And little Freddie tottered up behind them both; playing with a leaf that had blown in the doors behind them pretending it was an airplane.

"Look mummy," he beamed "Freddie a pilot!" as he whizzed around their legs making 'neowm' noises.

Chummy smiled at her husband, "Come on then, outside we go everyone, I've got someone for you all to meet. You ready?" she asked Peter, who had an uneasy look upon his face.

"I... Think so?" Peter stammered, "What if he doesn't like me Camilla, like your mother?"

"It doesn't matter, because even if he doesn't love you, me and the children do," she said as she gave him a quick embrace, "come on, we've got some partying to do!"

She lead the way into the garden, Peter not far behind her - almost trotting to keep up with her because of her long strides - to where her father was already being introduced to the children. In fact, he already had Edie sat on his shoulders and was whizzing around after Freddie as if they'd known each other years - maybe it would all be fine after all, she hoped so anyway.

"Hi Pa," Chummy said, nervously, as she interrupted a play date with a lion and an elephant "This is Peter, my husband. I guess you've already met Freddie and Edie. It's been a long time since I saw you, I hope you're well?"

"Ah, Camilla my wonderful daughter! How I've missed you!" he bellowed, in an overly-joyous manner, as he pulled his daughter in for a hug - quite unusual for her dad, maybe the death of her mother had softened him a little.

"Peter!" he exclaimed, releasing his daughter as he thrust out an arm towards his son in law "Nice to finally meet you, son, I've heard so much about you!" he was acting like an overly excited puppy, pumping Peter's arm up and down so hard in the hand shake Chummy actually gasped as she thought it would be shaken off - clearly this warm welcome had taken Peter by surprise too as he only just managed to stutter out a "Hello".

Chummy giggled at the sight of her husband's face, and smiled as she felt the dark cloud of tension being lifted off her shoulders. That was the intro done, it seemed to go well, now for the real fun.

"Well then," shouted Sister Julienne from across the garden "Who's ready for a party!?"

A cheer went up from all guests, who Chummy hadn't even spoken to yet "Oh dear Camilla, you are letting yourself down" she self-scolded as she walked off in the direction of a smiling Shelagh and Patrick. She left Peter behind, laughing and joking with her father whilst Freddie and Edie played in the grass. Maybe it will all be OK after all.

Who could believe it, the day was over. Blink and it was gone! Everything had panned out so well, no silly arguments over what games to play, no wasted food and most importantly a very happy Edie. Chummy and Peter were pleased and to be honest not really surprised when the children, both went off to sleep so easily, Edie even proved Patrick's theory by falling asleep in the car. It was hardly even half five, what was Chummy and Peter to do with the spare time? They were both sat on the sofa, twiddling there thumbs to the beat of the music.

'So, what now?' Laughed Chummy.

'Well I'm very content just sat here in your presence!' Said Peter as he grabbed Chummy's hand. 'Well done!'

'What for?' Asked Chummy trying to sound modest.

'For today, you did such a wonderful job! A perfect day for our little princess!' Smiled Peter.

'Oh that? That was nothing, I don't know why I even worried!' Giggled Chummy as she cheekily pulled her legs up and dangled them across Peter's lap.

Peter just smiled at his wife as they both leaned back onto the headrest of the sofa, they both simultaneously let out a giant sigh.

'Bed?' Winked Peter.

'I'd thought you'd never ask? It may only be ten to six, but I am ready to crawl into my pyjamas and float away to the land of nod!' Yawned Chummy.

'Who said, I meant to sleep?' Joshed Peter as he walked up to Chummy, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, finishing off with a small lingering kiss on the neck of his love. Chummy weakened at the knees.  
'Shall we go?'

Chummy laughed a slightly flirty laugh and coaxed Peter towards the bedroom. 'Don't forget to turn the music off dear!' Reminded Chummy.

Peter, who had followed Chummy suddenly ran back in and took off the record, then returned to following his wife.

'And don't forget to lock the doors!' Chummy added.

Peter ran to the back door and gave the handle a forceful wiggle, it was already locked, then ran back to the front door, he did the same test and found the same result. Locked. Finally he could join his wife. He bounded up the stairs and started to get into his 'toothpaste striped' as Chummy would describe them, pyjamas. She came in from the bathroom, she required his assistance, the zip of her skirt had jammed on her petticoat. Peter tugged and pulled, eventually freeing Chummy from the skirt. It dropped to the floor, Chummy stood there in her petticoat and vest. Peter hopped into bed, snuggling down under the quilt, Chummy changed into her silk nightdress and joined him.

They were quick to fall asleep, but when you look over the day, its not really surprising.


End file.
